ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen 2
Frozen 2 is an 2018 American theatrical computer animated epic musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel of the 2013 film Frozen. Plot TBA Voice cast *Kristen Bell as Queen Anna: Elsa's younger sister, like her sister she has elemental powers, in this case, love that can "save the day" *Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa: the Snow Queen and Anna's elder sister, The Queen of Arendelle *Eva Bella as Young Elsa (backstory or flashbacks) *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff: Anna's husband, a rugged mountain man *Josh Gad as Olaf: A friendly snowman who serves as the comic relief *Paul Briggs as Marshmallow: He is now King of the Snowmen of Elsa's Ice Palace after he crowned himself. When he met Elsa again he returned the crown back to her before returning to Arendelle together. He became more friendly to Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and the citizens of Arendelle as it's guardian and protector. *Santino Fontana as Hans Westergaard. Hans somehow escapes the Southern Isles and returns as the film's primary antagonist to rule Arendelle again and try to kill Queen Elsa one more time. *Jennifer Lee as Queen Mabel of Arendelle (flashbacks) *Maurice LaMarche as King Alexander I of Arendelle (flashbacks) *Adam Driver as the Snow King. He comes to Arendelle ready to marry Elsa, but with an alliance with Hans and serves as the secondary antagonist of the film, and also kills Elsa. Development Production Music Soundtrack #"Touch of Ice" performed by Elsa and the Snow King (villain song) #"Somehow I've Changed My Side" A duet song by Anna and Elsa #"Make it to the Top" - Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf sing this as they climb all the way up to the peak of the mountain. #"Try Again" - performed by Prince Hans (villain song) #"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" - Anna sings this to Elsa while mourning her. #"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman (Reprise)"/"Sleep Well Little Children" - performed by Kristoff and Anna before they go to bed and get ready for their wedding. The song "Sleep Well Little Children" will have changed lyrics. #"It's Good to Be Home" (Wedding version) - Elsa returns from heaven and gives Anna a wedding gift, a opening pendant with a picture of the sisters on it to let Anna remember Elsa. Elsa sings it to Anna before they along with their friends, the wedding attendants, and the choir sing the second chorus together. After Kristoff and Anna kiss, Anna turns back. But Elsa is not beside her. Instead, she appears on the balcony, simultaneously crying and singing the last line of the song before disappearing. It is also an original Barney song, and uses the same arrangement from the 1994 spin-off, Imagination Island. Disney must get permission from the Lyons Group to use this musical score of the song. Trivia * Despite Elsa's death in this film, she will still be alive and appear in all the Disney parks and the merchandise, and in several Disney media; just like when Kenny McCormick dies and revives in the South Park series. In other words, it will never be the last of Elsa due to her being one of the most prominent Disney characters. * When singing "It's Good to Be Home", Elsa's singing voice will be provided by an actress who sounds like Liz Callaway's Anastasia from the FOX film of the same name. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Sequels Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Frozen Category:Sequel Category:Disney films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:2017